


Devil's Backbone

by saltedwounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Intersex Sam, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwounds/pseuds/saltedwounds
Summary: Even if Sam did believe in heaven, he sure as hell wouldn't be going there.





	1. Difference.

**———**

**_Difference._ **

**———**

 

Sam hates puberty. Most teens hate their puberty, but he hates his especially because with the female hormones he's all over the place. He's hot, he's cold. He's happy, he's sad. Most of the time he doesn't notice his mood because he's too busy focusing on the fact that his dick is hard and his pussy is wet. And yeah, he loves that he has both parts. It makes him unique and sort of sexy, but sometimes it's infuriating.

Especially when he has to actually find clothes, because he prefers girls clothes but usually has to wear boy clothes.

"C'mon, Sammy, just hurry. I wanna get some burgers and get the hell outta here," Dean whines from the chair outside the change room.

They've been in La Senza for half an hour, Sam shopping for bras that sort of support the little amount of breasts he has. They're small, sensitive, and somehow they work for him because of his hips and waistline. Lucky him, he supposes.

Sam leaves the change room and fidgets with the bottom of the bralette he's wearing. "Whaddya think?" he asks.

"It's cute, Sam. Now let's go."

"Dean!" Sam whines and huffs. "I finally get a new wardrobe, just help me out!"

Dean groans but stands, towering over Sam a little. His hands turn Sam around and he tilts his head. "It's cute, alright? Fuckin' adorable. And it works really well with your skin tone but-" the bra unclips and falls away from Sam's chest, "you look better without anything."

Sam's cheeks flush brightly. They joke like this constantly, back and forth just to drive each other crazy. Doesn't mean Sam doesn't get embarrassed when Dean makes the comments, not that he minds them. He's just shy.

" _Dean_." Sam catches the bra and holds it. There's not much difference in how Sam looks compared to regular boys. He's got sharp shoulders, good cheekbones and chin. But everything else is girlish. His hips are wide, waist small, and his thighs are soft and thicker than most male's. His lips are plush, always pink. And even with the very smallest of tits, they're still there. Not really noticeable though, just there. So he does look way different than most boys.

" _Sam_ ," Dean mocks, and then a smirk fills his face. Sam can see it in the mirror as Dean walks him forward towards it. "Remember that night, Sammy? The night you told us about your situation?"

Sam's cheeks flush, chest flushing too, and he crosses his arms so the hardening of his nipples isn't noticeable. "Yeah, 'course I do. You and Dad wouldn't let up about it for days after."

"Mhm, because it was so cute, Sammy. You were so embarrassed about having a pussy, about being part girl. And you do it so well," Dean whispers, fingers holding Sam's hips firmly.

"You guys knew I had one, I just told you that it worked like a girl!" Sam hisses, his face getting redder.

Dean maneuvers them into a change room, shutting the door. He sits on the little bench and pulls Sam down into his lap. "Yeah, we knew you had one, Sammy. But we didn't know it worked, and then we made you show us... Can you show me now?"

"Dean, Dad said we all need to stop this sort of stuff," Sam whispers, fidgetting with the straps of his dress.

"Sammy..." Dean groans against Sam's shoulder, hands rubbing his brother's ribs, "not gonna do anything, we just look, right? I just wanna see."

Sam blushes but pulls his dress up to his hips, spreading his thighs and lifting his legs so they rest on either side of Dean's legs. Then he pushes his boxers off, looking away from the mirror. The cold air brushes his cock first, making it jump to life. Then it hits his heat, causing him to get a little wet.

"This is so amazing, Sammy. My baby brother's got pretty girl parts and a tiny little cock," Dean coos, one hand moving slowly down Sam's tummy.

"No touching, De," Sam warns, putting a hand over Dean's. "We gotta get home before Dad flips on us for being really late." He stands and fixes all his clothes, gathering the clothes he's going to buy.

Dean laughs and stands, slapping Sam's shoulder and leaving the change room. "You're so easy to fluster, Sammy."

"Shut up," Sam mumbles. He heads to the counter and pays with the rest of his first pay check, then grabs the bags and follows Dean out to the rental car in the parking lot. He gets in and looks through the bag, smiling shyly to himself.

"So... You got a boy?" Dean asks, halfway down the highway.

Sam shakes his head, sighing heavily before saying, "No, Dean. I don't have a boy. I never have time for a boy. We move too much."

Dean nods and taps his fingers on the wheel. "Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, De?"

"You don't, like, get a period do you?"

Sam scoffs and laughs, shaking his head. "No, no. No I don't get periods, I just get wet. It's nice, makes things interesting, but sometimes I hate it because it makes a mess of my underwear." 

Dean nods slowly and turns onto the road where the motel is. "You always were a little more femimine than most boys, but then you started wesring dresses and then one day your underwear was sticky... It was weird, but... It's honestly sorta hot. You've got all the fixings." 

"Dean!" Sam whines and gets out of the car. "We have to stop talking like this."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Our family is a little _too_ close." Dean opens the door and heads to the bathroom right away, the shower starting a few seconds after the door closes.

Sam puts his new clothes in his suitcase, smiling as he touches the soft material of a new skirt. He likes girl's clothes, they make him feel pretty. Along with his lip glosses, shimmery eye shadows, and his upcoming nipple piercings, he's getting closer to being more like a girl than a boy.

"Mm, Hey, Sam. Come sit," John says from the couch, the TV droning on about some teenagers vandalizing an abandoned building. He's holding his usual beer, head tilted a little.

Sam settles next to his dad, shifting a little. "I heard about this at school yesterday. Apparently all they did was draw some dicks on the walls and write their names." He shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, teenagers are teenager." John looks sideways to Sam and pulls him closer. "How ya feeling, baby boy?" 

The pet name makes Sam's cheeks burn again, which seems to be a constant around the older Winchester's. "I'm doing good, Dad. Mostly tired, sorta sore."

"Sore? Where?"

"Uh..." Sam blushes and gestures to his chest area. "I slept on it last night and now it's sort, like someone punched me."

John nods and bites his lower lip. "Want me to help?"

"How could you do that?" Sam asks.

John rolls his eyes and pulls Sam onto his lap, chest to chest and face to face. He wastes no time in moving Sam's straps down, exposing his chest and tummy. "This okay, Sam?"

Sam nods, shifting to get comfortable. The air makes the soreness worse, so he folds his hands in his lap, waiting for him to do something. He closes his eyes and a few seconds later he feels hands on his chest presses softly and squeezing a little. It takes Sam by surprise but he doesn't move away, letting out a little sound when his dad's palm brushes a hardening nipple.

"Easy, Sammy. Just tryna make the soreness go away, don't want you jizzing your panties," John says, his voice low and smooth. His hands keep working Sam's chest, rubbing small circles into the sore tissue. "It's probably growing pains."

"Y-yeah," Sam breathes, head tilting back a little.

The bathroom door opens and Dean come out, eyebrow raising. "What did I miss?" he laughs, pulling on boxers and walking over to them.

"Sammy's chest is sore, I'm helpin'." John gives a small smirk.

"Sure you are, Dad. That's probably the only amount of tit you've touched in years," Dean sits next to them, pulling Sam into his lap and wrapping his arms under his brother's armpits.

Sam squirms, huffing and shifting. "Hey, I'm not a toy! Ask before you man handle me, please!"

"Alright," John says and shifts a little, "can we touch you?"

"Well...yeah." Everything in Sam screams that this is bad bad bad. Wrong. But he feels safe. Warm. Loved.

Dean moves back, leaning against the arm of the couch with Sam between his legs. He drags the dress off completely, leaving Sam on just his underwear as John positions himself between his son's legs. "Ain't this good ol' family bonding?" Dean says, laughing loudly after.

"Mmph, you guys need to stooooop! I'm getting-" Sam starts.

"I know, baby boy. I can see it," John says, his voice having dropped and gotten rougher. "No under the undies contact, that's the rule now. Alright."

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

"But what does that mean for me?" Sam asks but his hips jerk when John presses his thumb right over where Sam's clit is. "Ah! That's what that means!"

John hums and rubs slowly, in circles. It makes Sam wetter, and Dean's hands massaging his chest again makes everything worse. His cock is aching, restrained by his boxers.

"Aw Sammy, look at you. Look so good between your daddy and you big brother," Dean whispers in Sam's ear before kissing his temple gently. His fingers finally brush Sam's nipples, thumbs pressing at them tentatively. "This good, baby brother?"

"O-oh, De...ah, shit. G-guys, _c'mon_ , you're gonna make me-" Sam's voice breaks into a whine when John palms his cock.

John is about to say something when there's a loud knock at the door. He huffs and gets up. "Alright boys, you know the drill," he says, heading to the door.

It takes Sam and Dean a handful of seconds to hide the guns, the salt, and anything else that might scream 'abnormal'. Then, Sam flops on the bed and opens his chemistry work.

"Hello officer!" John greets, his voice cheery. "What can we do for you today?"

Sam glances back at the officer, his thighs parted and skirt hitched up his thighs to show off his underwear underneath. It's the usual. He gets the officer flustered, their dad gets protective, they don't get in trouble.

"Well, the owner of the motel said he heard some pretty bad yelling from you guys last night. You know what that's about?" the officer, his name tag says Henry, asks. His eyes meet Sam, who has sat up and is biting the end of his pencil, thighs spread.

Sam feels different this time than any of the other times. The officer is looking through the sexy facade, but still acknowledging it. It makes Sam squirm, knowing he was wanted by someone who would get fucked over if anything happened.

"The yellin'? Oh! The boys were playing Monopoly and it turned into a wrestling match. My youngest hates losin'," John says and gestures to Sam, not looking at him

"Mm, monopoly. Alright then, thanks for your time." The officer's eyes don't leave Sam's until he has to turn around completely. Then the door shuts.

"Wow. Didn't even have to get mad that he was eyeing you, he just left," John grumbles and lays on his bed. "I'm gonna sleep."

Sam stands and gathers his homework. "I'm gonna go to the library..." he lies, heading out the door without waiting for an answer.

He's not going to the library.


	2. Legality Who?

**———**

**_Legality_.**

**———**

 

Sam catches up to the officer who's walking on foot, striding next to him smoothly. He's tall, broad, with jet black hair and amber eyes. He's hot. "I'm sorry if my dad seemed hostile, he's just protective of his kids, y'know?"

The officer glances sideways at Sam, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I get it. My sister's got kids. Sweet things," he says, head tipping up a little as he reaches his cruiser. He places a hand above his door and looks at Sam again. "Can I help you?"

"Well," Sam starts and bounces on his toes, "I could use a ride to the library... My bike got stolen a couple weeks ago and we haven't had the money for me to get a new one." 

The officer stares at Sam, eyes narrowing before he rounds the car and opens the pasenger side. "Get in, kid. It's on my way to the station."

Sam smiles a dangerously sweet smile, biting his lower lip an getting into the car. Sure, getting into a car with a stranger isn't safe, but nothing Sam's family ever does is safe. And a Winchester in a cop car is never a good thing, doesn't mean it can't be a good thing for Sam.

The officer gets in and starts to drive. "I'm Henry, by the way. Deputy sheriff."

"I'm Sam. Little brother," Sam replies and gives Henry a huge smile.

"You seem like a smart ass little brother," Henry comments, lookin over at Sam. His eyes flicker to Sam's thighs which are exposed and freckled, his dress closer to his hips.

Sam grins and bites the end of his pencil again, tapping his lip after. "I am. Dean's the sarcastic one, I'm the smart ass," he explains and gives a little shrug. "Always been like that, always will be like that."

"I have a sister. She's the sarcastic one," Henry shakes his head a little, laughing. "As soon as she turned eighteen she joked about moving to L.A. We didn't think she'd actually do it but she did. Now she's got kids, five and seven. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Henry nods slowly, biting his lip. "I see..."

Sam looks out the window, stay in quiet and humming until Henry stops in the parking lot of the library. He parks at the back, away from other cars.

"Pretty far for me to walk to the front doors, huh?" Sam says and looks at Henry, head tilting. He rests his pencil against his lip again, eyes big.

"I didn't plan on you walking all the way there. Hell, I didn't plan on driving you here, but here we are and I regret not stopping on the side of the road because you're driving me fucking crazy." Henry grips the wheel.

"How so?" Sam questions. He knows very well what he's doing, he just wants to see how far it can go.

Henry looks at Sam and jerks his thumb at the back seat. "Get back there."

Sam smirks and gets out of the car, crawling into the bed. He sits thete politely, chewing his lip and playing with the hem of his skirt. "Why am I back here? You gonna cuff me or something?"

Henry climbs in, moving Sam so he's laying on the seat with his thighs draped over Henry's. "What? You wanna be handcuffed?"

"Not gonna lie, it's sort of hot," Sam admits.

"Tell ya what..." Henry pushes Sam's dress up, past his chest and over his head, "if we do this again, I'll cuff you and fuck you on the hood of my car. But right now, I'm worried about my job and getting arrested by my boss. So I don't wanna think about anything other than being in you, because you're fucking irresistible."

"So you're gonna risk your job to fuck me?" Sam askss curiously, just for clarification and to hear the officer say it.

Henry grins and nods, his lips inches away from Sam's. "Yeah, I'm risking my job to fuck you. Now, is kissing allowed?"

"Mhm, it's recommended," Sam says and pulls Henry against him, their lips slipping together wetly. His fingers moved up, tangling in Henry's hair and gripping it gently.

Henry groans into Sam's mouth, his fingers dragging over the smaller boy's ribs, his hands the size of Sam's kneecaps. Sam shivers under him, lips parting to make room for Henry's tongue which takes the invitation.

Guilt pounds in Sam's chest, but he doesn't pull away. He really shouldn't be doing this, his family would hate him for it, but the last time he was dicked good was a year ago. He needs this, needs to be filled again. It's not a want anymore.

"Henry, ah, Henry stop for a second," Sam pants when their lips part.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" Henry pants, a curl of hair hanging on his forehead.

Sam swallows. "I-I'm not built like other boys, okay? I'm curvy, sure, but I've got a little extra in my pants."

"So you're big? That's alright, I still top though," Henry laughs, fingers tucked into the band of Sam's boxers.

"No, not big. I'm actually sorta small, but... Just find out for yourself."

Henry gives a worried look but drags Sam's boxers off, using a hand to part the boy's legs. His eyes go wide and he sits back on his calves, lips parted. "Holy fuck."

"Yeah, Sam breaths, swallowing hard. "Still wanna-"

Henry slams their lips together, his hips pressing right into Sam's. The material of Henry's pants rubs Sam's cock and he starts to leak heavily, a mewl leaving his lips as he reaches up and unbuttons the older man's shirt eagerly. He leaved it half on and moves on to Henry's pants.

"Mm, easy, kid." Henry holds Sam's hands, pressing kisses to the palms of them before he pins Sam's wrists above his hand. "I wanna check out this situation down below."

"C'mon, don't make me beg," Sam pleads softly, hips shifting up. He's already made a mess on the leather of the seat.

Henry nods and uses one hand to brush down Sam's thigh, thumb rubbing at the tip of his cock. Sam jerks and gasps, feeling Henry's fingers dip lower and press into the opening of his cunt.

"Ooh fuck," Sam hisses, getting impossibly wetter around the man's fingers. He rocks his hips and closes his eyes, panting and begging under his breath. Everything feels so good that he can barely comprehend that he's getting finger fucked by a cop.

"Christ, I don't need to do any of the work." Henry pumps his fingers deeper, curling them and rubbing at Sam's walls. "Good boy, riding my fingers." He keeps working his fingers inside Sam, opening him up and making him wiggle around.

"A-ah, Henry, please-" Sam cuts himself off with a choked out moan when Henry slams his fingers against Sam's g-spot. "Fuck! Fuck! Please!"

Henry laughs lowly and pulls his fingers out, wiping them over Sam's clit. He shoves his pants and boxers down around his thighs, leaning over Sam and pressing the head of his cock against the boy's pussy. "You want this, baby? Want my cock?"

"Yes, god yes! Please! F-fuck me," Sam begs, gripping Henry's biceps now that his hands are free. His cock jumps and leaks on his tummy, swollen and sore.

"Okay, relax. Gonna fuck the girl part of ya today, wanna feel how wet your pussy gets from my dick." Henry grips the base of his cock and pushes in, filling Sam in a couple of seconds. The burn spreads to the Winchester's hips and stomach, his heat clenching around the cop's dick.

Once Sam is fully seated on Henry's cock, he slams his hips down roughly onto it. He digs his nails into the man's biceps, now half riding Henry. "Nnh! Nnh, yes," he pants, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. He hasn't felt this good since the day he was alone in the motel room and got to the shower all to himself.

Henry doesn't go easy, moving one hand to tweak a nipple while his hips pound into Sam violently. More hair has curled and stuck to his forehead from sweat, which Sam thinks is cute. "You're so fucking tight, can't imagine how good your ass is gonna be when I finally get to fuck it," he growls into Sam's ear. In one smooth movement, he moves himself onto his back and pulls the younger boy onto his hips. "Ride me, slut."

Sam wastes no time, hips rolling down and cock bobbing with every movement. He moans and whimpers continuously, grinding his body on little circles to press Henry right against his sweet spot. "Yes yes yes! Oh yes!" he cries, grabbing the seat.

"What a good little whore, taking a cop's cock up your pussy." Henry plays with Sam's nipples but looks around, a smirk spreading on his face. He grabs his cuffs, clamps Steve's hand behind his back, and then slips the boy off his cock.

Sam gives a confused squeak, his juices dripping down his thighs as Henry pulls him out of the car. It's dark now, no lights in their area an few cars in the pot. Sam's about to say something when his chest is shoved against the hood of the car, Henry's cock slipping between his lips and into him again.

"You're such a good boy," Henry pants as he ruins Sam's pussy, holding the cuffs and slamming Sam onto his dick. "Gonna make me cum soon."

"M-me too, ah, cl-close," Sam manages to gasp out, thighs shaking from the brutal fucking. Within seconds he's cumming on Henry's length, cock emptying onto the hood of the car too. "Ahh!"

"Oh fuck!" Henry presses a hand into Sam's back, pushing him back against the cruiser before shoving all of his cock into the smaller boy, cumminf inside.

Sam pants from his position on the hood of the car, grinning a little and wiggling his hips once Henry has pulled out. "How'd I do, officer?"

The cuffs come off and Henry turns Sam around, slipping their tongues together for a wet kiss. "Did good, kid. I'll let you off this time with a warm. Next time, I beat your ass with my nightstick. Got it?"

"Mhm. Gimme a ride back to the motel?"

Henry nods.

After getting dressed and after Sam cleans the hood of the car, they drive down the street from the motel and say goodbye. Sam gives Henry his number and then heads back to his family, smiling. "I'm back!"

Dean is gone, but John is laying on the bed with his eyes half lidded. He's reading, which is a rare thing for the family. Except for Steve of course.

"Hey kiddo, how was the library?" John asks, sitting up and pushing a hand through his hair.

"Good! Got right down to it," Sam lies easily, putting his bag under the bed and stretching.

"Good, good. So I thought we could - Wait... Sam, c'mere." 

Sam shuffles over to his dad, eyes confused and eyebrows raised. "What's up?" he asks, rubbing his neck.

John tilts Sam's head, thumb pressing down on a tender spot under Sam's jaw. "Is this a fuckin' hickey. What were you doin' at the library?!"

"Wait, Dad, I can explain. I just got carried away with this guy and-"

"Jesus, Sam. Get into your pyjamas and then come to the couch. We don't lie or keep secrets in this family, so you're getting punished," John says firmly, sitting in the couch.

"You lie and keep secrets," Sam mumbles under his breath.

" _Sam_!"John barks.

Sam jumps and nods. "Sorry!" He changes into his pajamas and then goes to the bathroom but John stops him, pointing to his lap. Sam sighs.

It's totally worth it to fuck a cop.


	3. Wet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight piss kink? More humiliation than anything.

**———**

**Wet.**

**———**

 

Sam leans across his dad's lap, cock pressed against John's thigh and ass in the air. He pulls the couch pillow under his chin and grips it tightly, but that changes quickly when John holds Sam's hands behind his back.

"You know why your being punished, Sam?" John asks in a low voice. It's not disappointed or angry, just rough. His big hand smooths over the material covering one of Sam's ass cheeks.

"'Cause I lied to you," Sam states matter-of-factly, "or because I messed around with a boy at a library."

John pulls Sam's shorts down, his callused skin feeling harsh against the youngest Winchester's soft bottom. "Mhm, because you lied. I don't care that you messed around." His hand leaves Sam's ass for a second, then comes down for a hard slap, making Sam yelp. "Count 'em, boy."

"One," Sam breathes out, adjusting so his toes aren't pressed against the floor. His cock is already half hard, spanking being a huge turn on for him. He's embarassed, of course. "How many?"

"Let's do ten, then we'll see if I like how red your ass is." John smacks Sam again, the sound harsh but satisfying.

Sam swallows. "Two." He bites his lip, the pressed of John's knee against his lower stomach and bladder making all of this a little worse. "Dad, I gotta pee."

"Hold it," John commands, laying two more slaps to Sam's ass.

Sam counts them, then hears the door click open. He turns his head a little, hiding his flushed face against the pillow. "Ugh..."

"Hey Dean. Sammy here is getting a spankin' because he lied to me about messin' about with a boy. Wanna watch?" John asks, his tone too cheery. Sam knows they both like watching Sam squirm, whether it be from pleasurable pain, or just pleasure.

"Mhm, yeah." Dean drops into the spot next to Sam and lifts his little brother's head to rest in his lap, a hand in his hair. "How ya doin', Sammy?"

"Shut up," Sam huffs.

John makes sure the next slap is extra hard, the stinging spreading to Sam's thighs. The pressure on his lower half is insane and he shifts. "Dad, I really gotta pee," he whispers.

There's silence, then his dad presses on his lower back so his bladder has more pressure on it. "Then piss yourself, Sam. I'm finishin' your spankings," he says and slaps the other cheek, making Sam jerk.

Sam wiggles his way through the rest of the spankings, whimpering softly. He manages to hold off needing the bathroom, sitting up and going to rush off but John holds him in place with a firm grip on his hips. "Dad-"

"I said piss yourself, Sammy. We ain't gonna judge." John presses his hand right into Sam's stomach gently, rubbing the area and smirking. "I used to clean you up as a baby, it's nothing either of us ain't dealt with before."

Sam yelps at the pressing and swats his dad's hand away finally, clambering off his lap. "I'm not gonna piss for you!" he yells, embarrassed and upset. He heads into the bathroom and shuts the door, checking the lock several times before he relieves himself. He can hear them laughing out in the living room and it only makes him angrier. 

The younest Winchester is used to the humiliatoon, sure. It's a goddamn kink for gim, being degraded and turned into a mess, but his father doing it as some form of punishment is ridiculous in Sam's mind. He's handled a lot in terms of odd punishments, from no underwear to always having to sit in John's lap, but pissing himself was a whole new level, for some reason.

After breathing through the embarrasment and washing his face a few times to calm the redness of his cheeks, Sam presses an ear to the door to hear if anything is going on. He hears the murmur of the TV and soft snoring, definitely John, and some faint pants coming from just a few feet away, probably Dean getting off. Nothing new to Sam, so he opens the door and doesn't make eye contact with his brother. Ignorance is bliss.

"Mm, heya Sammy. Dad get you all riled up and mad?" Dean's voice asks, surprisingly calm for a guy who is probably jerking off.

"Yeah. A little. It's fine." Sam pulls one of the glasses fron the cabinet and chugs some water, ears barely picking up a faint groan. He turns, aware he has to face Dean as some point, and his suspicions are confirmed.

Dean is laid back on the bed, propped up on pillows with one of those gross porn magazines open in one hand. His other hand, however, is slowly tugging at his cock which is red and leaking all over the middle Winchester's fingers.

"Don't you have the decency to...rub one out in the shower instead of out here?" Sam grumbles.

His brother laughs, closing the magazine but not ceasing his hand. "What? We used to get off next to each other, now you're too good for that?"

"De, Dad said no more-"

"He said that a week ago and earlier he groped your tits. Come here."

"No."

Dean sighs and pulls his boxers up, wiping his hand and slipping out of bed. He crosses the room to Sam and cups his chin with one hand, a concerned and brotherly look in his eyes. "Sammy, if somethin' is wrong you gotta tell me. I know you get all embarassed and stuff, that's fine, but if we seriously go too far you gotta...say something to me, or Dad."

"I'd say it to you, not him. He's too drunk most of the time to understand limits," Sam explains gently, relaxing at the touch. Him and Dean haven't really bonded as brothers in a while. "Hey, De?"

"Mhm?"

"Wanna go for a ride? We can go to the lake," Sam suggests, and he catches the flicker of a sad smile on Dean's lips before the boy covers it with his smirk and nods.

In a matter of minutes, they're in the car and driving towards the nearby lake, and Sam feels closer to Dean than he has in a long while.


	4. Brotherly

The radio is set to a classic rock station, like it always is, and the smell of greasy french fries and barbecued food fills the space. Dean is eagerly chowing down on a burger, grunting about how good it is as Sam munches on some fries. This is the good part if life, the thing that Sam wishes would never end. The feeling in his chest should be permanent.

"Dad says we're scooting outta here in a few days so you might wanna say adios to any pals you have," Dean warns, glancing over at his younger brother who has finished his meal and rolled the window down for fresh air. The cool wond blowing off of the lake makes Sam's skin prickle, but he doesn't mind.

He turns to look at Dean, eyebrows furrowed. "He said we would be here for longer than normal, what-"

"I know, I know. But he thinks he's found something new." Dean shrugs and tosses the garbage in the back.

"That's not fair..." Sam mumbles, "he said we would be staying, I was looking forward to staying."

Dean's hand finds its way to Sam's bare knee, rubbing gently in circles. "Hey, you'll make new friends. You always do. You got that big brain, people flock to intelligence." He leads across the center console and Sam sees hesitation before their lips slip together in a soft, casual kiss. It lasts longer than most of their kisses and Dean's hand grips the boy's knee a little tighter, longingly, before they break apart.

There's a long few minutes of silence before Sam slips out of the car and strips to his boxers. He gives Dean a wink, then goes head long off the dock and into the water with a splash. The icy cold makes Sam's muscles lock, but he pushes through it and surfaces, laughing and pushing his hair out of his face. "Holy shit, it's cold! Really cold!"

"What did you think, dumb ass?! It's fall!" Dean laughs, half in the car and half out. He's shaking his head, the smile is obvious though. "Get your ass back here before you freeze to death."

Sam obliges and trudges back to the car, shaking his hair out. "I'm gonna grt the seat wet," he points out.

"You fuckin'-" Dean huffs and climbs out of the car, circling it to Sam's side. Sam knows Dean wants him to move, but he doesn't. He stays still, looking up into Dean's face with his usual big eyes. His brother raises his eyebrows. "You gonna move so I can lay out a towel?"

"You carry towels around?" Sam asks in his smart ass tone, and within seconds Dean has him pinned to the side of the car, a knee between his thighs and a hand pushing up his shirt and their tongues in each other's mouths.

This has only happened a handful of times before, the making out bit. They've done sexual stuff, but kissing always felt off the table for some reason. Every time it happened they loved it, so why not make everything better and more intimate?

Sam's fingers search for the doorhandle and he pries it open, sliding inside and laying down as Dean crawls over him and resumes the same position. They're not even moving yet and Sam is breathless as they kiss, underwear immediately getting soaked. "De," he pants, voice squeaky, "gotta gimme something, anything. Pressure, _friction_." 

Dean chuckles lowly but gently grinds his knee between Sam's thighs and the younger boy is weak, fingers gripping his brother's ribs and eyes squeezed shut. This goes on for a few minutes before Dean scoops Sam up a bit, now resting the boy on his thighs as he presses his little brother's back down against the window.

"C'mon, Sammy. Tell me exactly what you want or you won't get it," Dean sneers. Sam knows it's only because De knows it adds to Sam's hotness.

"Want you to make me cum, De. Dammit, just - please!" Sam is hopelessly rocking his hips against Dean's now but he's not getting any pressure, the older of the two having firm control over the younger's position.

Dean smirks and attacks Sam's throat and the spot where his jaw meets his neck, growling against it as he pops the buttons on his brother shorts, shimmying them down. There's a breathy "no under the underwear" reminder from Sam who is in bliss from the kisses, and Dean just mumbles, "I know, asshat," before sliding his hand between Sam's thighs and pressing his thumb at the exact nub where the boy's heat is focused. Over the underwear, of course.

Sam's hips buck from the simppe touch and his grips one of Dean's biceps with one hand and some of his own hair with the other. Dean starts to rub in circles, the dry friction against his wetness sending Sam overboard as he moans out loudly.

"That's it, baby brother. Let the whole damn town know that your brother can make you cream your panties," Dean whispers huskily into Sam's ear. "Let them all know that you'd take my big cock if you could and I would use you till I was bored." 

Sam barely registers the words and nods mindlessly, now soaked through the panties and struggling to not reach down to jerk his own cock which is leaky and swollen and peaking out the top of Sam's underwear. "De, my dick. Gotta give it some attention or I'm gonna cry."

"Oh I'd love to see that, Sammy. See you crying bevause I'm being so cruel to your sensitive bits." Dean does as Sam begs, replacing his fingers with his own covered bulge and grinding their fronts together. He wraps a solid arm around Sam's hips, keeping them up and forward, and uses his free hand to push up the boy's shirt to reveal his hardened and eager nipples. "Looks like these babies are happy to see me," he chuckles, lips and teeth going to work on one while fingers work on the other.

Sam can't think straight now. The pleasure engulfing his body is too much and he feels himself cum once, then again not too far after the first one, but Dean isn't stopping. In fact, he goes harder. He slams their hips together, covered cock rubbing against Sam's covered cunt and it's a mess of sweat and Sam's drool and jizz.

"Gonna cum, Sammy. Gonna cum 'cause of your pussy." Dean chokes out a harsh moan against the soft flesh of the youngest Winchester's chest before his hips rut one last time and he breathes out a rough moan, body shaking.

They're left basking in the afterglow of a spontaneous moment, both of their cocks softening and their limbs tangled messily in the back seat of their father's car. And they would be so far from brotherly if Dean didn't kiss Sam's forehead and push his hair out of the way, asking, "You okay, bro?"

Sam just nods, eyelashes fluttering. "Yeah, I'm okay. We should get back before dad wakes up."

So they clean up, erasing all evidence of their little hump session, and head back to the motel to find John gone but a note on the table.

'Boys, I went to finalise some stuff before we leave. See you when I get back, no funny business while I'm gone. - Dad'

"Think he's stumbling around drunk?" Sam asks, tone worried as he tucks the note into his journal where he keeps all the notes their dad has left. Instead of photo albums, Sam collects writing.

"Probably, but he's done worse," Dean reminds him.

They go their separate ways for the evening, Sam reading in bed and Dean watching a game show. Sam falls asleep first, he always does, and he still feels Dean slide in and fall asleep next to him.

Far from brotherly love, but they make it work. It's not bad if there isn't any actual sex, right?


	5. I Fought The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slight piss kink?? Mostly smut.

Sam knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help it. After his session with Dean, he needs something to fill him and who better than his new cop friend. So Sam waits by the cruiser that he was in a few days before, chewing his nails and watching people come and go. He gives polite smiles, explains he's waiting for someone to the occasional person who asks, and a couple times he considers just leaving but he doesn't. He waits and watches the doors, his heart skipping when he catches sight the jet black hair and broad shoulders.

"Henry!" Sam calls out, a bit involuntarily but he still smiles when the man looks at him. 

"Well if it isn't smartass." Henry spins his keys on his finger and stands in front of Sam, his eyes scanning the boy's body and choice of outfit. Of course, Sam wanted to look good so he wore his babypink tank top and the white pleated skirt to go with it, white thigh highs as well with his ratty black sneakers. And it's working too, seeing as Henry won't stop staring. "What can I do for you?"

Sam hums and shrugs. "I know it's tedious for me to ask you this but can you give me a lift to the mall? My dad won't drive me, Dean is busy, and you're my only hope." He bats his lashes, pouts his glossy lips.

Henry nods, opening the passenger seat door. "Of course I can! Hop on in!" As Sam starts to slide into the car, the cop catches his elbow for just a second. "I want your panties off before I even get in the car."

The door shuts and San slips his panties off. They're white too, lacy and cute with a wet spot along the crotch. He waits and very subtly holds them over his lap when Henry gents in. "I'm nothing, if not obedient."

"Good boy." Henry starts the car and pulls away from the station. They only get a few blocks away before the man pushes Sam's skirt up and rubs his clit slowly, eyes locked on the road. "I have plans for you, little slut. You're going to the mall alright, but you're gonna walk around with no panties like the whore you are, and you're gonna hope no hears the buzzing.'

"What buzzing?" Sam questions, but his voice is a bit squeaky as he rocks against the fingers.

Henry just smirks and says nothing. They pull into a driveway of a nice looking apartment building eventually, the fingers leaving Sam alone. "I'm gonna run inside and grab some stuff, I want you to turn towards this seat and spread your legs." He gets out and heads inside, leaving Sam alone.

Sam wonders about what Henry has planned, a hit of excitement and some panic rushing through him. He's never been good at being too secretive, and not wearing any panties was a big dangerzone considering how wet he got, but if Henry was gonna keep him safe, he would do it.

He turns and spreads his legs, waiting with his skirt tucked between his thighs to hide gimself a bit from anyone who passes by.

The door open 15 minutes later and Henry slides in, holding a bag. He shuts the door and pulls out two pill shaped items from the bag, wiggling them. "These are for your holes. Filthy boys like you that wear slutty outfits like that better be prepared for men like me to want them. And God, do I want you, but I wanna make you work for it. This is my job afterall, so spread."

Sam's cheeks burn like a fire and he follows orders, one sneakers on the dashboard and the other propped on the back of Henry's seat as the man leans in. There's a faint buzzing before a vibration presses against his girlish entrance, his hips kicking up and his face getting redder when he can't stop the soft "ahh" from escaping.

"Thatta girl, keep quiet." Henry eases the toy into Sam and rubs the boy's thigh once it's placed, the vibrations pressed right against a sweet spot. Sam almost argues when he feels another buzzing at his other entrance and he keens up when it's pressed inside, moaning. "Sh sh sh, can't make these noises in the mall. Now sit up right."

Sam shifted to get comfortable the vibrating stops, Henry tucking the remotes into his pocket before he starts driving again. They reach the mall in no time and Henry squeezes Sam's knee. "Alright, be good in there and meet me in the bathroom in exactly half an hour, okay?" He pecks Sam's cheek, a sweet gesture.

The Winchester boy gets out and adjusts his skirt before heading inside. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Henry would have mercy on him and keep it on a low setting so Sam could actually function without his knees buckling. He holds onto the hope as he heads to his first shop, sifting through the clothes when one of the toys jerks to life gently, emitting a very faint humming as Sam emits a not so faint yelp.

"You alright, sweetie?" one of the attendants asks worriedly, eyebrows furrowing as she peers Sam.

"Mhm, yeah. Accidentally poked myself with a hanger." Sam had always been good at lying. Thank God for that. He continues his shopping, gathering an armful of clothes and heading to the change rooms when another buzzing starts, this one resting right against his prostate. Sam's cock jumps to life and the boy hurries into the room, shutting the door and thinking himself blessed that the walls were floor to cieling.

A third, nonsexual buzzing comes from Sam's bag and he picks up his phone, seeing an unknown number. "Hello?" he murmurs into the phone quietly.

"How's it feel, huh? Are you shaking yet?" Henry's voice is chipper and smug and Sam can almost see the smirk.

"Not yet, a-and it's right at the wrong spot, I can't hide my dick without panties," the boy hisses back, and suddenly both toys are making him see spots as they wriggle around inside him. He sits on the little bench and pants, slick already soaking his thighs and leaving a pool on the bench.

"I put them there for a reason. Don't talk back to-"

The door opens and there is Dean, a knowing smile on his face as he laughs. "Oh Sammy, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in to?"

"De, I-"

Dean takes the phone and shuts the door as he speaks. "Hello Officer. Is my little brother giving you a hard time?" As he speaks, he kneels between Sam's spread legs and rubs at his clit mindlessly, driving the small boy absolutely mad. "Yes, I'm sure I can handle his naughtyness. Is he supposed to meet you somewhere? You don't say! Well, we'll see you there."

Sam is shaking, his knees pressed together and head tipped back against the window as he pants raggedly. "De - uh, uh! Don't d-do that, it's gonna make me-"

"Cum? Mhm, I know. And I know the rule too but I didn't initiate this, I _found_ you like this." Dean pulls Sam to the edge of the bench, arms wrapped around his thighs to kepe them open. "I know we always said no skin to skin but your pussy is screaming my name, Sammy. I gotta have a taste." And before Sam can protest, Dean leans forward and licks at the boy's cunt with flat strokes, groaning against it.

"O-oh fuck yes, yes," Sam breathes. The mixture of the toys and Dean's mouth is like a drug and Sam can't get enough, his hips rolling to meet his brother's tongue over and over again until he's pushed over the edge and cums around the toy, cock twitching and emptying onto his bare hips.

Dean gives a firm nod and stands, wiping up Sam's mess and helping the boy to his feet. "What you're about to do with that cop is the last time this is gonna happen, okay? Not with him, he's a fuckin' cop, Sam! You can have this one time and then it's over. I'll buy you toys, porn, whatever you want but no cops! None, okay?"

Sam just gives a dazed and confused nod before trudging out of the store. He obediently follows Dean to the bathroom, eyes landing on Henry. "Hey..." 

"Guessing your brother told you off for fucking older men?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did," Dean interrupts and nudges Sam Towards Henry. "You two get an your to fuck like bunnies before I come in and take Sam away for good. Have at it."

Something in Dean's tone makes Sam a little nervous, but that fades once Henry's hand is between his legs and pulling the toys out. He tosses them aside and lifts the boy in a smooth motion, rucking his skirt up and slipping two fingers into him.

"Didn't wanna get us in trouble, sorry baby. But don't worry, I'll make this the best pounding ever." Henry pumps his fingers slowly, the slick sounds of Sam's cunt filling the empty bathroom.

Sam, having already cum but having been filled much, shifts and squirms from overstimulation. "Henry, mmph! I-I can't cum again."

"Oh yes you can, and you will." The officer bites down on Sam's ear, letting out a husky growl. "I'm gonna fuck you over and over again for the next hour. We won't stop until your brother comes back, so you better prepare to cum again."

"Oh-oh gosh..." Sam whimpers, and his next complaining is cut off when Henry shoves his cock into the boy's pussy, filling it up perfectly but not so much that it's a stretch. That disappoints Sam a little, seeing as he wants to overflow with cock at some point. He can't whine though, as Henry starts to bucky into him harshly.

Henry's hands are gripping Sam's thighs hard, no doubt leaving bruises, and Sam's hand are doing the same to Henry's shoulders as he get shoved over and over again into the wall, filling then emptying then filling all over again. He feels like he's going to cry from that much pleasure and he almost does when his orgasm hits, washing over him and making him shutter and clench around Henry who's eyes roll back. It's a continuous cycle, Sam cumming over and over again in a matter of minutes until his body is sore and trembling from the overexertion.

"Ahhh! Nnh, gotta - ah! - gotta gimme a break, Henry! I gotta pee and take a break," Sam pleads, lids half closed and thighs shaking in the policeman's grasp.

Henry smirks and brings Sam to the toilet, flipping him over so his toes are on the ground and his ass is in the air. "We're not gonna stop, but if you gotta pee then you gotta pee. Go ahead. I think I'm gonna use this hole now." He presses the head of his cock against the slick hole of Sam's ass and slides in. "Fuuuuck yes. Knew this was gonna be tight as hell. Don't let me stop you baby, go pee." 

Sam's eyes roll back as Henry slides in, knees buckling as he grips the bar behind the toilet and rocks back onto the cock inside his. "It's a little hard considering-"

"Lemme help." Henry slips an arm around Sam's waist to help him stay upright while the other hand goes to Sam's cock, tugging it gently. Sam feels the pressure of Henry's arm on his lower stomach and mewls, dick dribbling a little.

"Th-this is so embarrassing." Sam grips the arm and the bar, body jerking with every slam of Henry's hips against his ass. His knees are weak, his thighs sore and bruised, and he couldn't be happier. Maybe this is it. Maybe Sam was meant to be a fuck toy for somone, it was beginning to look like that with his sex drive. And why not? He likes it.

Henry squeezes Sam's cock and moans.  "Gonna cum soon, Sam. Go on, piss. Let it out and then you can cum one more time."

Sam simpers softly, knees jerking as the pressure in his stomach is released and he relieves himself. As he does, he feels Henry give a few more bucks before he cums into Sam's ass, rubbing his stomach. The man slips out of him and hums.

"You were a real riot kid. Got sweet lips, sweet everything." Henry turns Sam and kisses him gently, a nice kiss. A candy kiss. Then he pulls away. "Want help cleaning yourself up?"

Sam starts to shake his head, barely able to make sentences, when the door opens and Dean comes in. He slams Henry against wall. "Now you had your fun. Never touch my little brother again, alright? Or I'll make sure my face is the last one you see. Now get the fuck out of here, pervert." He shoves Henry to the exit.

Both Henry and Sam give Dean a curious look, but the cop trudges out and Sam is left alone with his brother.

Dean sweeps his little brother into his arms and heads towards the door. "C'mon, Sammy, let's get you home." 


	6. Open Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions of sexual assault.

After the whirlwind that was the last few days of living in whatever town that had been, they're driving again. Dean doesn't mention Henry and Sam doesn't stop thinking about Dean between his thighs, ghe thought often making him squirm in his seat. He's thankful that he sits in the back and the older boys sit in the front, it gives him room to stretch out and read, which he's currently doing.

John is blabbering about something that just sounds like noise to Sam, too sucked into the story of Frodo and the ring to care. But when a hand slaps down on his thigh, his head snaps up to and his attention jumps to his dad's face.

"Yeah?" Sam questions quietly, eyebrows raising.

"You're gonna be our little money maker in this new town, Sammy. You're gonna be the perfect orphan." John gives Sam's thigh a few more pats before putting his hand back on the wheel, his eyes never once leaving the road.

Sam furrows his brows, leaning between the two seats. "Orphan? Are we doing the whole homeless kid thing again?"

"Mhm, it made us good money so why not do it, right?"

"Right..." Same sits back and sighs a little. He doesn't mind playing a role for money, they definitely need it, but it makes him feel guilty sometimes. The sympathy in people's eyes when they see Sam in ragged clothes, begging for any change.

Dean grunts and moves into the back seat with some struggle. He's not as small as Sam is, so maneuvering in the tight space is definitely harder. He plops down next to Sam and pulls him close. "Afternoon nap?" he asks with a dopey grin.

Sam nods and lays on Dean's chest, eyes closing and world fading away as he eventually falls asleep. Sleeping in the back seat alone was hard but somehow Dean made it so much easier.

The day drifts in and out, Same going from just resting to full sleeping, and when he finally pulls himself to sit up and be awake, their father isn't in the car and they're parked outside a thrift stoee.

"Oh, Dad went shopping without us." Sam rubs his eyes and shrugs, looking to Dean.

Dean has a small stain where Sam's face had been, a aure sign that the younger Winchester was drooling again. His face is relaxed with a sleepy smile. He's awake though, eyes trained on Sam's face. "Yeah, doesn't he always? He knows what size your are, Sammy. Size tiny." His fingers brush Sam's ribs and chest gently, lovingly.

"Still sucks, I was hoping to find a new skirt or some shoes." Sam shifts to sit a bit taller and stretches, rolling the window down.

A little whike later, John drops a bag of clothes into Sam's lap and gets in. "New plan. Might be better than the old one."

"What is it, Dad?" Dean asks with a groan as he stretches and wraps an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Alcoholic dad drags his kids to wait outside a strip club. Sad but I get to have fun." John starts the car and chuckles and he starts to drive.

Sam watches out the window and sees a fairely nice little town. Way nicer than any other town, with perfect little 50's homes and a park that they pass. He presses his lips together, not having the nerve to tell his dad he doesn't want to work a strip club. Last time it happened, it didn't end well for any of them

Dean seems to norice the hesitation and hugs Sam closer, lips right next to the boy's ear. "I'll keep you safe," he breathes, kissing Sam's cheek.

Two or three hours later, Sam is sitting on the curb in hole ridden jeans and a tank top, jeans jacket resting over his shoulders as he props his chin on his hand. John and Dean have been inside for little over half an hour and Steve just wants to crawl back into the car and sleep. 

People came and went, some dropped change at Sam's feet, some dropped chunks of cash. Sam pocketed it all and said meek thank you's and gave small smiles. Money was money, right? But it still didn't make him feel any better about lying. They had money to survive but that never seemed to be enough for his dad. 

Sam stands after a few hours, wiggling his legs and turning to the bouncers with a red nose and sleepy eyes. "S'there a barhroom around here?" he asks.

The man on the right, deep blond hair and brown eyes, jerks a thumb at the corner of the building. "if you go 'round the corner and knock on the blue door, the girls might let you use there. Got sweet hearts, they might even give you some food."

"Thanks." Sam shoves his arms into Dean's jacket and heads around the side of the, knocking on the blue door with his knuckles. He takes a few steps back, fingers pressed gently into the switch blade Dean left him with.

The door creaks open and a gorgeous red head with bright greeb eyes pokes her head out, a kind smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Can I use your batheoom, please?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Cmon in!" The girl gently tugs Sam in by the edge of the jacket and shuts the door, and almost protective hand going to the boy's back as she guides him through the halls. As they walk, Sam catches glimpses of girls in sparkly outfits, lace and satin robes, beautiful lingerie. All of it makes him want freedom a little more, just for the sake of wearing stufd like that to feel pretty. The girl seems to notice Sam staring and smiles down at him, a good foot or few tallee because of her legs and heels. "You like girls clothes, huh kid?"

"What? No! I was just - pretty girls," Sam lies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd believe that if you had a hard on but you don't and you're blushing everytime to see something, so I'm guessing you wanna wear the stuff we wear." She opens a door and gestures into the bathroom. "Go, then I'll introduce you to the ladies and well give you a make over."

Sam's eyes widen and he starts to shake his head but she just pushes him on and the door closes. A little stunnes, he does his business and washed his hands, then slips out.

The girl, who Sam now sees is wearing a soft blue silk dress and no bra, gently takes his hand and swings their arms as they walk. "I'm Ellie." 

"Sam," Sam breathes back, taking in all the surroundings they pass. The back area of this strip club was warm and cozy, seemingly to make the girls feel comfortable, and as they climb steps into the dressing room, Sam's nose is greeted but the scent of cinnamon buns and flowery perfume.

"Ellie, you're on in, like, five - who's this?" a brunette with a pixie cut asks, her hands on her angular hips.

"This is Sam. He likes girl clothes and I figured we could give him a make over, hm? Make him feel all pretty!" Ellie pushes Sam gently onto a stool.

"This is weird, El. You can't just bring some little kid up here. It's a strip club!" the brunnette says.

Sam looks up at the two of them, eyes big. "I swear I'm not a perveet, I just needed to pee and you all look so pretty."

The girls share a glance, some of the others noticing the boy too, before the pixie cut brunette sighs. "So do you actually like girls clothes?"

Sam nods a little. "Yeah, I do. I wear skirts whenever I get the chance." 

"Okay well we can't give you a make over now, but if you can find your way back here later tonight, we can get you all pretty. How old are you, by the way?"

Same pauses just as he's about to say '16', then presses his lips together. "18," he lies easily, not a featuee on his face betrayong him, "I've just always been tiny."

"You're blessed," Ellie jokes and pulls her robe off, revealing a modest for a stripper's coatume police outfit, ans Sam can't help but let his mind wander to Henry for a second before watches her leave the room. There's some cheering and then music so Ellie must've started her show.

Sam says goodbye for the time being, shuffling back to the curb and sitting down. He has a thick wad of cash in hia pocket and he wreaks of smoke and flowery perfume, but he might've just found his favorite place in this new town.


	7. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's creepy in this one, mentions of sexual assault and a bit of dub-con.

No matter how hard Sam tries, he can't convince his dad to let him out that night. No bribing, no guilting, nothing budges the eldest Winchester who sits Sam in his lap and turns on an old black and white movie.

"Family bonding," John claims, patting Sam's thigh and smiling. "You sore again?"

Sam blushes when he realises what his dad is asking and shrugs, not really wanting to admit he is out of embarrassment of being groped by his father and _enjoying_ it. He doesn't wanna say he isn't though, so he settles for another shrug.

John tilts his head and glances sidelong at Dean who is passed out. He judged Sam's shirt you. "Show me your tits, Sammy. Wanna make sure."

"Dad, this is wrong as hell." Sam holds the bottom of his shirt.

"What? You don't like it? Would you prefer it if Dean did it, hm? Let's get Dean to do it." Before Sam can oppose the idea, John is shaking Dean away.

"What, Dad?" Dean says groggily and sats up, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and Sam can't help but stare at the veins in his brother's arms and hands.

John shifts so Sam is sitting sideways in his lap, facing Dean. "Sammy boy has sore tits but he doesn't want me to help, you wanna?"

Dean gives them both a curious look before nodding indifferently and tugged Sam to his legs. He pushes Sam's shirt up with his thumb and pressed a callused hand to one of boy's sensitive mounds. "If I'm bein' too rough, lemme know," he grumbles, voice low and sleepy. He holds the shirt in place and squeezes slowly, a faint smirk on his face.

It takes everything in his body not to show just how much he's enjoying this. His pussy is getting wet and it's only a matter of time til his cock gets hard too. "L-let me hold it," he whispered, holding his shirt up.

"Thanks." Dean moves the now free hand to the other soft mound and plays with them both. He shifts under Sam and the boy can feel the heat of Dean's swollen dick against his own, making it harder a bit. Dean doesn't comment but gives a little hip rock, thumb barely touching Sam's oversensitive nipples. "This okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, De," Sam says, swallowing hard with fluttering lashes as Dean gives another rut and brief grunt.

"Mm, good boys. Grind on each other." Now Sam notices John's hand is down his boxers, moving, and the bloodshot drunk look in his father's eyes. Sam's cheeks burn and he goes to push his shirt down but John snatches one of the boy's wrist tightly. Bruisingly. "Ah ah, Sammy. Daddy told you to do something. Do. It."

Sam's heart thuds in his chest and he looks at Dean who has ceased all movement, his own gaze locked on the hand gripping his little brother's wrist.

"Easy, Dad. Let Sammy go." Dean reaches up and pries the man's fingers off the thin wrist. "Don't get like this again."

"Again?" John snaps, glaring at Dean now. "When did I get like this before?!"

"When Sam didn't wanna play with himself in front of you. We'll entertain some stuff but don't you dare hurt him because he doesn't wanna do something." Dean gently moves Sam off him and away from John.

John is fuming now, eyes dark but hazy. He goes to say something but stands instead and wobbles out the door. The engine of the Impala roars to life and disappears into the distance.

Dean leans back and pinches his nose bridges, and Sam stares at him with big eyes before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The kiss lasts two, maybe three, seconds before Dean pulls away.

"Sammy, I-" he starts, but his eyes examine Sam's face and he pulls the boy in again, one big hand cupping Sam's entire cheek. He wraps an arm around the tiny waist and hums before breaking the kiss again. "You need to sleep, you start school again. Got all the material you need?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, emptied all my binders so I'm starting over again." 

"Smart Sammy." Dean wipes spit off Sam's lip with his thumb and gives him a forehead kiss. "Go brush your teeth, kiss."

"Y'know, I'm 16. Not six." Sam slips off the couch.

"Ew, Sam. I definitely don't see you as six if I'm kissing you. That's gross."

Sam brushes his teeth and does his nightly routine before climbing into bed wearing one of Dean's old football jerseys and a fresh pair of boxers. He stares at the back of Dean's head for a bit as the older of the two watches TV.

"De?" he manages to say eventually, eyes now sore from staring at the bright TV light.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can you come watch TV in bed? In case Dad comes home... Please?"

Dean twists to look at Sam, obviously going to say something sarcastic, but just smiles and nods. He slides in next to Sam and wraps and arm around his shoulders, tugging him protectively. "He wouldn't hurt you, Sammy," he murmurs, but it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself instead of Sam.

"How long are we gonna believe that?"

"Until... Until I don't trust him anymore. And we're riding that line, don't worry. _I_ wouldn't let him hurt you," he rephrases the statement.

Sam gets comfortable and drifts to sleep. He loses the warmth of Dean and hour or so later and hear's distant yelling and sweating, before the heat returns with the smell of disinfectant. Blearily, Sam looks up and see's Dean with a bandage on his cheek.

"What-"

"Shh, Sammy. I'm okay. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll take you for breakfast and then to school, yeah? Just us. Sounds good?" Dean pushed Sam's hair back.

Sam nods and cuddles closer, passing out again.

* * *

The sun is hot on Sam's face as he wakes up, eyes fluttering and body turning to burrow deeper into the sheets that smell like Dean. He doesn't feel the presence of his brother, which dawns on him quickly and forces him to sit up and look around with heavy eyes.

"De?" he slips out of bed and fixes his crookee clothes. He wanders to the bathroom and finds nothing. To the couch and othr bed, but still nothing. He eventually drags himself to the door and opens it just in time to come face to face with Dean. "Hey where'd you-"

"Fillin' up the car. Sorry, Sammy. Didn't mean to worry you. You going to breakfast like that?" Dean takes Sam's hand and spins him back into the room, closing the door.

Sam shakes his head and wakes himself up with a bogfer head shake. "Where's Dad?" 

 "I suggested he stay in a different room for the night. Maybe we'll go see him later." Dean pulls Sam's bag out from under the bed and lays out jeans and a t shirt with missmatched socks. "Chop chop, Sammy!" 

The youngest Winchester laughs at Dean's pushiness and gets dressed, packing up his pyjamas just in case they decide to move again. He grabs his school bag and follows Dean out to the car, looking around to see if he can catch a glimpse of their dad in a window but he sees nothing, so he gets in.

"Where we goin'?" Sam asks curiously.

"There's a little cafe near the school, you can get pancake shaped like cats there." Dean peels away from the motel quickly and his knuckles are a bit white, but Sam doesn't think much of it. "Hey, can you hang around school for a little after it's over? I'm gonna go job hunting and I might be a little late."

"Sure, Dean. Just don't forget about me this time." Sam grins as he watches the scenery pass by.

"No promises."

The car rolls to a stop at a light and Dean steals a kiss, rubbing Sam's cheek before going back to driving.

 

 


	9. Mr. Carriger

Sam's first class is biology and he gets paired with Olivia Sarceen, a nice girl who likes comics and collecting bugs. Within the hour, they're close friends and Olivia agrees to give Sam a tour at lunch before they part ways for the rest of their morning classes. Gym, then English. Gym passes no problem, Sam making sure not to show off too much of his gymnastic ability, and then he wanders into English a little late because he had to climb three flights or stairs.

"Ah, you must be Sam!" a voice pipes up and a chair scrapes across the floor as a stunningly handsome brunette with forest eyes steps into view. "I'm Mr. Carriger."

"And I'm late, sorry." Sam barely breaks eye contact, and when he does it's to glance at the students who aren't paying attention at all. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Carriger laughs. "You said that twice, and it's double okay now. Come sit with me for a minute? To get you caught up."

Sam nods and sits in the chair angled towards the plain school desk. He subconsciously tries to make himself a bit taller, chewing the inside of his cheek. _Shit, shit, shit._ He was hoping he wouldn't have a Henry type in this town but apparently not.

"So we're in the middle of Macbeth right now. Easy enough for you, considering your previous grades. You seem to excel at a lot." The teacher has been talking for a while but Sam only picks up the last bit, nodding dumbly.

"Yeah. Yes!" Sam clears his throat. "I kinda have been self teaching myself a lot considering how much my family moves around. English is one of my bigger passions, next to psychology."

 Mr. Carriger pulls his eyes away from his laptop and smiles kindly. A warm, welcoming, "wouldn't you be lucky to kiss me" smile. "You'll enjoy my class then. And my doors are always open if you need a place to study or hang or anything."

"I might take you up on that, my brother is gonna be late picking me up after class so can I come by here?" Sam stands, holding the shoulder strap of his bag in a death grip.

"Definitely. I'll give you a head start on some projects." Mr. Carrier, with the "wouldn't you be lucky to kiss me" smile, winks and goes back to work.

Sam finds a desk near the window, at the back, and spends the rest of the class catching up on as much as he can. He wants to impress this teacher, get his attention and keep it. He wants the teacher to be wrapped around his finger. He wants to walk into the class and make Mr. Carriger stop breathing for just a moment.

Sam's pretty sure this will be his most exciting catch yet.

* * *

 

After his last class, Sam makes his way to the English room and organizes himself in the window before heading inside, giving a warm smile. "Hey, still okay if I hang out?" 

"Of course! Pick a seat, any seat." Mr. Carrifer gestures and just as Sam is about to sit, he says, "not that one," and then, "not that one either!" 

"Are any seats appropriate for me to sit in?" Sam tilts his head and turns on that cute, innocent smile. They keep eye contact before the teacher gestures to the desk directly in front of his own. The Winchester sits and pulls out some work, biting his pencil as he reads over the article. He can feel eyes on him, only for a moment, before there's a bit of paper shuffling and Mr. Carriger clears his throat.

"My first name is Grahm, by the way. Figured if you're gonna be hanging around a lot, you might wanna know that," the man says.

"Grahm. I like it." Sam doesn't look up, his eyes occupied with the screen lighting up on his phone with a text from Dean saying 'Back lot, I have milkshakes and money to go clothes shopping'.

Grahm notices too. "That important?"

"Yeah, it's my brother. Sucks I couldn't stay longer but he either over estimated, under estimates, or is precisely right. Like most people." Sam gathers his things and approaches the desk, putting a stapled group of papers down. "My essay on the book study for Glass Castle." He left.

Dean is lounged back in the Impala, double fisting with a burger in one hand and his phone in the other as he plays some dumb farming games. When he sees Sam, he sits up. "Sthammy!" he yells, mouth full of food.

"Ew, dude! Swallow!" Sam snorts and gets in, dumping his bag in the back.

"Oh shushth." Dean seems to swallow before continuing. "How was the first day?"

Sam nods and smiles genuinly. "Really good, actually. I think I'll like it here, for however long we stay," he says, rubbing his knees and letting his mind wanted go Grahm and his feathery brown hair and forest green eyes.

The resemblance to Dean is uncanny, but they're different. Dean is strong jawed and charming with a smirk that could drop panties. Grahm has a boyish, almost loving look in his eye all the time, with a thinner face and a bit more stubble than Dean. More mature.

"Any cute guys?" Dean teases in a patronizing tone as he wheels onto the road

"One." Sam rolls his eyes. "And of course he's an older guy."

Dean groans. "God, Sammy - Ugh! Why is it always older? Older as in senior class or older as in teacher? My age? Dad's age?!" 

"He's just my English teacher! It's one if those dumb intelligence crushes!" Sam covers up quickly, seeing the look of relief pass Dean's face at the world "crush". That seems to call him down because he leaves the topic alone.

They buy Sam a brand new wardrobe to compliment his new one, fit with short skirts and 90's style skirts and all types of dresses and tights. New shoes, new sweaters and t-shirts, proper fitting glasses. They might as well have bought half the mall and most of the _Breakfast Club_ wardrobe department.

As they're sitting down to eat, Sam paused, eyebrows furrowing. "Where'd you get the money for all this crap, De?"

Dean hesitates and looks down. "I didn't wanna tell you but... I told Dad to take a hike. I told him that you would finish this year undisturbed and when you finished, you could decide whether or not you want to join him again. So he went chasing a pack of vampires with an old friend. He'll call, but I stopped trusting him."

"I thought you said you were riding a line?" Sam asks quietly.

"He came home a little later and was saying some foul stuff so I lost it. I punched him, he pulled his knife, I just told him to fuck off."

Sam nods slowly and links their ankles under the table. "Just us for a while?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Just us for a while." Dean leans forward and wipes some cheese off Sam's cheek. "Us and as many burgers as we want."

"I'm okay with that."


End file.
